


Spoonful of suger

by Darkhorse



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkhorse/pseuds/Darkhorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javert's day doesn't go well, thankfully he has Jean.</p><p>Short little thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoonful of suger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chrissy24601](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissy24601/gifts).



> Hope this fits the bill sorry for typos

"Javert? What's wrong?"  
"Should anything be wrong?" The response didn't have either the tease or the sting that was usual, and the inspector stared at the kitchen table when he spoke, listlessness personified. As jean watched he heaved a sigh "It's nothing to bother you with, insignificant really."  
Jean set down the saucepan he'd been drying and crossed to his partner's side  
"Nothing's too insignificant to talk about, Javert." He let his hand cover the inspector's, squeezing lightly.

Javert shifted, then flinched noticably, his jaw clenching on reflex.  
"Javert?"  
"We got sent on a fitness run today, cross country." He paused, the reluctance only too obvious. Jean waited, queit, not probing. "I got around fine, kept with the others, didn't show them up or put myself in the spotlight, as I've been taught. Then..." He trailed off, not looking towards Jean, looking pointedly away  
"Then, what happened?"  
"We were walking back, and I slipped and fell into a deep muddy puddle, a puddle which everyone else in the group had avoided."  
Jean knew better than to laugh. He squeezed Javert's hand again "You'll mend, just glare ferociously at them tommorow and they won't dare laugh.  
Javert pulled a narrow smile, still looking bitter, but he turned towards him, which was a start. "You must despair of me."  
"I love you, although" he edged away as he spoke " the two are not mutually exclusive."  
Javert made an outraged noise that turned into laughter "How do you always manage to cheer me up like that?"  
Jean blew him a kiss "Because I love you, and I know you. Now fix up some hot chocolate and we'll raid Cosette's films. No one can remain in a bad mood watching those." He pretended not to hear Javert's comment about, high pitched interfering mice.


End file.
